


Daddy

by GabbyD (orphan_account)



Series: Daddy's Good Boy [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você ama fazê-lo vir enquanto ele geme, grita e chora aquele nome.<br/>Aquele nome que ele sabe que te faz se arrepiar inteiro de prazer, por mais que ele esteja muito mais nisso que você."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Você ama fazê-lo vir enquanto ele geme, grita e chora aquele nome.

 _Aquele nome_  que ele sabe que te faz se arrepiar inteiro de prazer, por mais que ele esteja muito mais nisso que você.

"Daddy"

Então você se enterra mais fundo em seu corpo magro, já sujo de suor e sêmen, o fazendo gemer ainda mais.

" _Daddy!"_

Ele grita enquanto vem pela segunda vez na noite, sem se preocupar caso os vizinhos ouçam, por mais arriscado que seja.

Talvez seja por isso que essa relação pecaminosa é tão irresistível. Os riscos.

Sua boca, antes ocupada com o pescoço já marcado do mais novo, agora estava colada com a dele com uma delicadeza que surpreendia até você mesmo. Não é como se você conseguisse evitar, ele ainda era Dave, seu irmãozinho. O qual você criou desde pequeno. Não queria machucá-lo de verdade.

A respiração ofegante dos dois era ouvida por todo o cômodo.

"Bom garoto, Davey."

Sua voz era suave, quase que gentil, cuidando do mais novo após o ato. Dave nunca havia gostado de tanta delicadeza, mas ao menos entendia que depois de tudo isso era algo necessário.

Pensou se deveriam tomar um banho, mas logo descartou a ideia ao ver que Dave já havia pegado no sono. Apenas os limpou brevemente com um pano molhado e se deitou em seu futon, colocando a cabeça no peito do Strider mais novo se deixando ser abraçado.

"Boa noite, lil' man. Você foi ótimo."


End file.
